An Ice ColdBath?
by Tina101
Summary: Roger comes up with an unusual way to wake April up for work. PreRent duh!, and mentioned in All My Fault. Oneshot.


**An Ice Cold…Bath?**

"April. April," Roger whispered in a sing-songy voice in his girlfriend's ear. April remained fast asleep. Roger traced lazy circles on her stomach. "Come on baby, you've gotta get up. You have to go to work." April groaned, and rolled over so her back was to Roger. Roger swore under his breath as he climbed out of bed. April had to go to work in an hour, but she refused to get up.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Mark asked. He was cutting a new film together, and waiting for his girlfriend, Maureen Johnson to get home from the store.

"April has to go to work, but she _refuses_ to get up," Roger snapped. He went into the bathroom, and began to fill up the bathtub with water. Mark followed him into the bathroom with a confused look on his face.

"Roger, what the hell are you doing?" he demanded. "I thought that you had to get April up for work! What are you doing?"  
"I _am_ going to wake April up." Roger turned off the water, and slipped past Mark. Mark continued to follow Roger.

"What are you guys up to?" Collins asked as he came in from the fire escape where ha had been smoking a joint.

"Roger is about to wake April up, and I'm a little worried about how he's going to do it," Mark replied as he picked up his camera and began to film.

Roger went into his bedroom, and came out thirty seconds later with April in his arms. She was still fast asleep, and completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

"Roger, you're not going to dump April in the bathtub, are you?" Collins asked with a worried tone. Roger smiled mischievously as he carried April into the bathroom. "Oh Lord, I'd step back Mark. This is going to be a war zone in a few seconds."

Roger basically dropped April in the bathtub, and quickly backed away. Almost immediately, she began to scream and thrash around.

"Roger Davis, what the hell is your problem?" she screeched. Collins was laughing so hard that he was doubled over, and gasping for air. Mark continued to film everything. "What the hell were you thinking?" demanded April as she clambered out of the tub.

"You wouldn't wake up for work," Roger replied simply. April looked like she was about to pummel Roger, which was hilarious because she was half his size and _much_ skinnier.

She shoved a finger in his face and screamed, "You couldn't wake me up nicely, could you? Why can't you just _grow up_ for five minutes?"

Mark felt a pair of arms around his waist from behind. Maureen nuzzled his neck. He stopped filming Roger and April fight.

"What happened to April? Why is she all wet?" Maureen whispered in Mark's ear.

"Roger dumped April in the bathtub full of cold water to wake her up, and now she's _really_ pissed off at him."

"I'd be more than pissed if you pulled a stunt like that, so don't you get any ideas." Maureen kissed Mark's neck tenderly. Meanwhile, April shoved Roger out of her way, and stormed into their bedroom, slamming the door in Roger's face.

"Don't worry; it'd be scared to death of what you'd do to me if I did anything like that."

"Smart man."

Later that evening, Roger pulled his jacket and scarf on. He was going to catch April right when she came home from work, and make it up to her. he leaned casually up against the wall outside the building next to the door, and waited for April to come home. April didn't even notice Roger until he grabbed her arm, and pulled her close to him.

"What the…oh, it's you," she said. "Let me go, Roger." She struggled against Roger's powerful grip.

"I want to apologize for what I did earlier." He gently stroked April's cheek. "You were right, I do need to grow up. I'm sorry I dumped you in the bathtub."

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry I yelled. This'll be some story to tell everyone at the Life later tonight." Roger sighed.

"About the Life; say you and I stay home, and we spend some time together?" April put on the best innocent face she could possibly come up with.

"Some time together? Now what exactly would that entail?" Roger captured April's lips in a passionate kiss. She gasped at his light touch, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. As Roger's lips moved down her neck, April began to play with the top of his jeans. They were completely lost in each other. They kept a straight mind,and controlled how far they went. Later on, while everyone else was at the Life, April and Roger went all the way.

**The End**


End file.
